Boys night out
by jessie 33
Summary: A story with Reid, Luke, Chris, and Henry. Katie wants them to get along, but will it happen. Hope you enjoy my story.
1. Chapter 1

Another short story. Poor Reid, he is in for a fun night. This is a Reid, Luke, Henry, and Chris story.

Boys night out

Chapter 1

Boys night out

Katie was tired of all the bickering, and fighting between Reid, and her boyfriend Chris, and Henry. She asked Luke to arrange a boys night out, and she hoped maybe spending time together would make them all become a little closer. She hated that she couldn't invite her two best friends over for dinner. Reid didn't get along with Henry, and he really didn't get along with Chris. Luke said he would try, but he couldn't promise anything. He called Reid up, and asked him to meet at the bar, they both love to go to. They love the music,and the food is amazing. He phoned Katie, and told her she had to get Chris, and Henry there because he had his hands full with Reid. He said to tell them to be at Ben's Bar on Main street at 7pm. He knew Reid might never talk to him again when he arrived at the bar only to find Chris and Henry there to. Luke smiled he was going to do it for Katie, and hope for the best.

Katie called Chris, and he was happy to hear from her.

"Honey I know this is going to freak you out, but Reid and Luke want you , and Henry to go out on a boys night on the town"

"You are joking this is not April fools day Katie"

"Well it isn't a joke they really want this, and I told them you would do it"

"Are you insane, I thought you loved me. Reid wants me to have a night out with him, and Luke, and with Henry"?

"Yes, and if you loved me you would do it. You want to marry me right"?

"Oh so if I don't say yes no wedding"

"Well I'm not having a wedding if my 2 best friends can't be there, and be civil to each other"

"OK this is crazy, are you sure he wants me"?

"He said he would like to put a end to this fighting, and bickering"

"Fine but if he is rude, I'm out of there"

"You will do it"?

"Yes for you". Katie smiled, "Great meet them at that bar called Ben's on Main street at 7"

"I will be there, but I will be home later in the evening wait up for me"

"What if your having to much fun"?

"Like that would happen, I will be home by 10 I'm sure"

"OK but try Chris" Katie said goodbye, Chris hung up, he sat for the longest time wondering why on earth Reid wanted to spend time with him"?

Katie clapped her hands she did it, now for Henry. She called him on his cell phone.

"Hey Katie"

"Hey Bubbles"

"Henry are you busy tonight"?

"No Barbara is out of town, I was going to sleep"

"Well forget that , you, Luke, Reid and Chris are going to have a boys night out"

"I didn't hear you clearly, I could have swore you said, I'm going out with Luke, Reid, and Chris for a boys night out"

"I did"

"No I need my beauty sleep"

"You do this for me Henry Colman, I don't ask for much"

"Why"?

"For me, I want you all to get along. Reid wants to get to know you too, so this is the best way to break the ice"

"Yeah I'm more afraid he will break my neck"

"You won't do this for me"?

"Fine Bubbles where should I meet them"?

"Ben's Bar on Main Street at 7"

"I will be there, you owe me Katie "

"I love you Henry, thank you" She hung up sitting down, but she realized she was in serious trouble she just told them both Reid wanted them, and she knew that was a lie, but she giggled she didn't care, this was going to be fun, well maybe not for Reid.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Luke was waiting at the bar, he was nervous he hates lying to Reid. He saw Henry come in, and he waved to him.

"Hey Luke where is Reid he changed his mind I guess"

"No sit Henry he should be here anytime"

Henry sat down, and smiled as Luke decided to tell him the truth.

"I know you are here probably because Katie blackmailed you somehow, but Reid has no idea you are going to be joining us for dinner"

"You are kidding, I'm out of here Katie said he invited us"

"No she wanted me to do this she wants this fighting between you three to stop"

"It is Reid who hates us so you work on Reid, and everything will be fine"

"Sit back down Henry Coleman, I promised Katie this is going to happen, and we are going to try to get through this evening being civil to each other"

"Your Boyfriend might hate you more than us are you willing to go through that Luke"?

"Yes he will not hate me he may never speak to me again, but I'm going to take my chance"

Henry smiled, "Here comes Reid's other favourite person this is going to be such a treat"

Chris walked over, "Sorry I'm a few minutes late, where is Reid"?

" He is not here yet he is late too but that isn't surprising he is always late when it isn't work related"

"Yeah he is always on time at work he is the Poster boy for being a great Employee"

"Be nice Chris he is dedicated not a Poster boy"

Henry smiled, "I like that Poster boy"

"Both of you I swear don't start as soon as he walks in here"

"Reid does know we are here right"? Chris said

Henry laughed, "No we are a surprise, and can you see his face now , he will love the surprise Chris"

"Oh come on Luke, you and Katie set this up didn't you"?

"Yes she loves you, Henry and Reid she wants you to get along. We can never have fun together because you three act like the three stooges on crack"

Henry laughed, "Reid is Moe the mean one, I'm Larry, so Chris you are Curly"

"Be quiet you moron" Chris said, and Luke put his hands to his face.

"What Luke you started it calling us , The Three Stooges" Henry said

"OK that was wrong but you are driving me insane"

Chris whispered, "Speaking of the devil look who just walked in"

Luke looked as he noticed Reid smiling but he saw Henry, and Chris at the table, and his face changed. He walked over slowly, and stood looking at Luke, not saying anything to Henry and Chris.

Chris got up, "Hey Bud it is the four of us isn't that special"

"Luke what have you done"?

"We will talk later we are having a boys night out. Katie asked me for a favor, and I don't think it is asking to much. I'm going to the washroom, and if you three are too childish to stay than leave, and I will tell Katie is is useless with you three. "

Luke walked away, Reid almost left but he knew he would have to make it up to Luke, and he wasn't in the mood for a weekend of silent treatment, and no sex. He didn't mind the quiet time but he hated when he would sleep on the couch, it drove Reid crazy. He finally sat down, and looked at Henry, and Chris. They both were smiling , and for some reason Reid couldn't help himself he started to laugh thinking this was going to be the worst night of his life, but for Katie, and Luke he would try to get through it without being arrested for knocking one of these guys out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chris smiled, "You tell Luke you can not deal with this Reid this night ends now"

"You seen how angry he is I'm not saying anything, but I'm not happy with the situation"

Henry whispered, "I'm not either this is going to give me heartburn eating with you"

"Henry I swear don't make me lose it, just be quiet lets eat, and than we can go home"

"Yeah like you will want me to choke on my food Reid." Henry says making Chris laugh.

"Well you will have Chris to save you"

"You wouldn't"?

"Not when your bugging me be quiet I'm getting a headache"

"Maybe because it is swelling so much from your big ego"

"Oh God both of you go home if you can't do this. I'm not taking the blame I love Luke and Katie to much not to do this for them"

"Katie is mine so don't worry about her love" Chris whispered

"Really Chris you are such a jerk" They all stop when Luke walked over sitting down.

"I can see you all are fighting is this what the evening is going to be like"?

"Well Luke I'm going to do this for you, and Katie but what did you expect"? Reid said

"Expect you three to be grown up enough to be civilized"

"I'm being civil or Henry would have been in trouble by now"

"Yeah he pretty much said if I chocked he would not save me"

"I didn't say that I said you had Chris you wouldn't need both of us"

Luke smacked Reid's arm, "You said that"?

"What he has Chris"?

Chris smiled, "Reid you never know when to stop do you"

"Oh Chris either do you" Luke scolded him, but gave them both a look.

"This is for Katie she wants all of us at her wedding. She can't have one dinner in her home because you three act like three year olds. How sad is it that Jacob is more grown up than you three"

"Really" Henry said but Reid and Chris stayed quiet.

'Yes Henry you have been nothing but mean to Reid since he came to this town"

"You of all people can say that Luke he treated you awful, and you know it"

"Yes he did but you had no right to dislike him did you"

"Well yes I did I was worried about Katie"

"Reid is a Doctor like he would hurt her"

"Did you see Silence of the Lambs remember Hannibal Lecter he was a Doctor"

Reid smiled, 'You thought I was like Hannibal are you insane"?

"I did not say you were like him but he was a killer, and he was a brilliant psychiatrist."

"Yeah in a movie but to bad he didn't get you ". Reid said under his breath making Luke angry.

"Was that mature would you really want a serial killer to get him"?

"Are you serious"?

"You said it would you"?

"Well can I think about it". Reid smiled but said, "Of course not that would be a little over the top. I would not mind him moving away, and finding someone else to torture with his stupid comments"

"Why don't you go back to Dallas"? Chris yelled

"Was I talking to you jerk"? Reid said

Luke banged his hand down, "Enough this is over you all are going to eat, and shut up"

"What"? Reid said

"You all are going to be nice or I swear Reid you will regret it"

"Crap why is it my fault"?

"Reid enough"

"Fine lets eat, and get out of here" Luke grabbed the menu, as the others grabbed their menu too, but they all were angry.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The waitress came over, and she asked them what they would like?

Chris smiled, "I'm having the home burger with Swiss cheese, pickles, and onion, and no mayo"

Luke said he wanted boneless chicken, salad, and lite Ranch dressing. Henry wanted a beef dip sandwich with fries, and onion rings.

Reid was looking at his menu he finally said what he wanted.

"I'm having the sirloin streak medium rare, the Cesar salad, and fries with HP sauce"

"I will put the orders in would you like another drink"?

They ordered their drinks, and she walked away.

Henry smiled, "Katie said you were a healthy eater Luke but you don't splurge sometimes"?

"I do sometimes"

Chris took a sip of his beer, and smiled, "Can I ask you a question Reid without you freaking out"?

"Yeah I guess you are going to ask me anyway"

Henry and Luke look at Chris as he asked his question.

"I know your gay Reid, and that is cool, but have you ever made love to a lady"?

Luke put his drink down, and touched Reid's arm, but Reid smiled at him.

"No fair question, but no I have never slept with a woman Chris"

"Really that is wild how would you know"?

"That I'm gay well have you made love with a guy before"?

"No I'm not gay"

"I am, and I proud of who I am, and I know you want to get a rile out of me, but I'm not going to let it happen"

"Oh it was a question but it is hard to believe you never thought about it before Reid"

"I never said I never thought about it"

Luke glared at Reid, and whispered, "You have thought about it"?

"Thought about never acted upon"

Chris smiled, "You thought about it, come on tell us the lucky Ladies name"

"No"

"I would like to know to Reid" Luke said, and Henry was staying out it he brought his beer to his mouth. Chris was not letting it go, and Reid was fed up with his questions, so he finally said the ladies name.

"Katie she so good to me, and she would cook, and clean for me. I was seriously falling in love, but every time I thought of Luke I knew what I wanted in life"

Chris whispered, "You had nasty thoughts about Katie"?

"Yeah you wanted the name but it was just a crush she is adorable, and she so deserves a good man"

"Yeah me, I can't believe you said Katie you are trying to get me upset"

"You asked I answered so deal with it"

Luke took a sip of his pop he was a little upset that Reid said what he did, and it bothered him.

Chris looked at Henry, and Reid whispered, "Henry had a thing for Katie too, Luke here is the only one who didn't find her irresistible"

Luke got up, "Reid can I talk to you for a minute outside, I need some air"

"Our food will be here in a minute"

"Now Reid" Luke walked away, Reid got up, and Chris laughed.

"Oh who is in trouble now Reid"

Reid walked away, and Chris whispered, "Can you believe that guy Henry"?

"Yeah but you started all this crap Chris why don't you stop lets get through this night for Katie, and Jacob"

'Do you like Reid Henry you seem to have grown a soft spot for him"?

"Don't go there Chris or I will hurt you"

"Like that will ever happen Coleman"

"I took self defense courses Chris I'm tougher than I look"

Chris smiled lifting his beer as Henry stared at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Luke walked outside, and Reid walked over to him.

"I know your upset with my comment but that jerk deserved it"

"You have the hots for Katie"

"No I don't have the hots for anyone but you, I would rather be at home right now doing anything than eating with Hank, and Chris"

"Henry not Hank"

"OK slow down Luke your really angry"

"No I'm hurt"

"There isn't anyone but you Luke, Katie is a good friend , and that is all"

"You told Chris you dreamed about making love to her"

"Well that isn't true I kind of wanted to put him in his place, and I realize now I made a huge mistake. He will tell Katie, and she will want to talk it out, and I will have to tell her I lied, and now I'm the biggest fool in Oakdale because you, and Katie mean the world to me, and I would never want to hurt either of you"

"I know you love me Reid I'm the fool for letting this get to me"

"No you are no fool I should have thought of your feelings"

Luke moved close, "Well you can make it up to me later at home, I think one of your famous back rubs will do fine, and we both know what they lead into"

"What"? Reid said making Luke smack him in the arm.

"We better get back in there our food might be at the table. Chris used my toothbrush, I'm sure he would love to put his nasty lips on my fork, and watch me use it than have a grand old time telling me after he used it"

"He used your toothbrush is there something I need to know about"?

"Me and Chris like that would ever happen he was spending the night with Katie, and used my toothbrush. It was lucky I realized my toothbrush was moved, and I questioned Katie, and found out he used it, and I freaked out. You know me, and my toothbrush, I don't let anyone use it but me"

"I know you actually bought a toothbrush holder, and put your name on it so I wouldn't use yours"

"Sorry I will share about anything but my fries, and my toothbrush"

Luke smiled, "Lets get in there, and get this night over, and don't let Chris get to you anymore"

"I won't". They walk in, and Reid saw the food sitting at the table, and he stopped whispering, "God should I eat my food what do you think"?

"He didn't do anything to your food stop Reid"

Reid walked over, and sat down looking at his food. Chris was smiling at him, and Henry looked at them too.

"We thought you left us we were about to eat your food"

"You didn't touch my food did you"?

"Me no way" Chris said as he laughed, and continued eating his food. Reid looked at Henry who smiled, and continued eating too.

Reid pretended to drop his fork, and picked it up, and asked the waitress for another one. Luke started to laugh as Reid smiled at him, as the waitress brought another one over.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Reid was eating his fries, and lifting his burger to his face.

"God Reid you eat like a pig, chew for God sake". Chris said making Luke speak up.

"OK Chris leave Reid alone let him enjoy his food. I will not allow you to bully him, and put the blame on him that this night was a failure. We are going to eat, and we are going to get along, and you will be nice to Reid just like he will be nice to you both"

Chris smiled, "Wow you have a pit-bull Reid, and I thought you were the tough guy"

Reid didn't say anything he was rather proud of Luke it kind of turned him on having Luke defend him like that. Luke smiled at Reid, and they were staring at each other. Luke just wanted to leave, and go home, and have Reid all to himself but he had to compose himself so he picked up his coffee, and was taking a sip when Reid touched his thigh under the table making him choke, and Chris, and Henry look over.

"You OK Luke" Henry asked.

Luke smiled, "Yes the coffee went down the wrong way but Luke felt Reid's hand move closer up his leg making him laugh as he jumped up.

"I will be right back, I'm going to the washroom". Luke walked away quick he had to get away from Reid he was driving him crazy, Reid put his burger down.

"I better go check on him, I think tonight is getting to him"

"I think he is a big boy he can go to the bathroom by himself". Reid ignored Chris, and followed Luke into the men's bathroom.

Luke was by the sink splashing water on his face, he didn't hear Reid come in. Reid smacked Luke's butt making Luke jump, and turn to Reid.

"Oh my God Reid are you insane go back to the table"

"What is wrong sexy you all hot, and bothered"?

"Like I wouldn't be what got into you we are in a restaurant remember"

"I know but you were so cute defending me like that I got all crazy"

Luke smiled, "Lets get back out there can you imagine what they are thinking right now"

"Who cares"

"I do Reid Oliver"

Reid brought his lips over Luke's making Luke touch Reid's chest.

"Reid not here in a washroom not the most romantic place to make love"

"Anywhere with you would be fine with me"

"Oh the man that won't share his toothbrush with me but will make love in a public bathroom. You know if anyone walked in here right this moment we would be in serious trouble"

"Fine lets go". Reid washed his hands, and Luke touched his back.

"I'm not rejecting you, I just want to wait you understand that right"?

"Of course it was a stupid idea anyway , I don't know what got into me"

Luke smiled, "I love you Reid, and I'm dying right this moment too let me tell you just feeling you this close is making me want you so bad"

"Oh I can see that you better cool down, I will go back, and than you can". Reid went to leave but Luke grabbed his arm.

"Thanks Reid". Reid moved close kissing Luke as the door opened, and Henry walked in.

"Oh my God we were worried about you, and your just fooling around in here get a room you two"

Reid smiled, "Be quiet we were just talking, and a kiss isn't fooling around but if I had my way you would have walked in, and saw more than kissing but Luke is a good boy, he wants to wait until we are home". Reid walked out, Luke was a little embarrassed as Henry stared at him.

"Luke you really love him don't you"?

"Yes Henry very much so"?

"You two are so totally opposite, I guess it is true opposites attract"

"Guess so but Reid is the most amazing man I know, and I am so lucky he is all mine"

Luke smiled as he walked out, and Henry smiled thinking maybe Reid isn't all that bad when someone as nice as Luke loves him so much.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Reid, and Luke came back to the table Chris smiled as Henry sat down too.

"Took you all long enough what was going on in there"?

"Nothing Chris just eat, and mind your own business". Luke said, Reid smiled Luke was blushing, it was kind of cute, and it actually turned Reid on, but he had to behave, but it was going to be hard.

Henry smiled, "They were talking Chris but they were using their lips, if I didn't walk in, I bet we would still be waiting for them out here"

"Oh gross a bathroom"

"Shut up Chris , and Hank be quiet, I swear you have to have the biggest mouth in Oakdale"

"You have to have the biggest ego Reid, you know what I saw"

"Yeah OK I wanted to make love to Luke, and forget about you two jerks out here. I would love to make love to Luke right here, right now but I would be arrested. He has the sweetest lips, and I want to kiss him right here, and right now"

Chris slammed his beer down, and whispered.

"We get the picture enough that is gross"

"Really Chris you jealous"

"Oh my God are you insane"

Reid smiled he loved making Chris feel uncomfortable he deserved it for being such a jerk.

The waitress came over, and asked them if they wanted a another drink.

Reid, Henry, and Chris said a beer, Luke said another Pepsi, she walked away as Reid was eating, but Chris, and Henry were staring at Luke making him feel a little angry.

"What are you staring at , we are in love we were making out in the bathroom nothing happened so get over it"

"Like I would ever do something like that in public". Chris said, and Reid smiled.

"Oh I'm sure you have done plenty of things in public that would be immoral"

"Like what"?

"Enough both of you lets finish dinner, than we have to hang out somewhere for at least 2 hours so Katie will give up this crap about us four being friends. It is obvious it is not going to happen since you all are 3, and I'm the only mature one here"

"Really Luke you acted like a teenage boy in heat in the bathroom, well that is what Henry said anyway". Henry glared at Chris, and Henry whispered.

"Like I will tell you anything again Chris Hughes you make things worse with your fowl mouth"

"I'm just saying Luke is acting all high, and mighty but I bet his Mom, and Grandma would be shocked that he lowered himself to this" . Chris looked at Reid with a smirk

Reid got up, and walked toward the bathroom's, and Luke put his hands to his face.

"What the truth hurts Luke your Parents hate the guy, I heard your Mom badmouthing him to my Mom, she thinks he is ruining her babies life"

"You had to say that to him, Chris you are so cruel"

"He is acting so smug, I can't help it"

Henry jumped up, "I will go get Reid we are going to finish this evening if it kills us. Katie loves you Chris, and she loves that guy in the bathroom not sure why but she does. I know she cares about me, and she wants the four of us to get along. I think for Katie we can try. I will go in, and try to get Reid to come back here but when he does you will shut up Chris , and don't say anything else to Reid unless it is nice, so I guess we won't be hearing from you the rest of the night"

"Who do you think you are Henry Colman"?

"I'm Katie's friend, I will do anything for her will you "?

"Go get the baby, I will be nice, but he better not say anymore rude things to me". Henry walked away, Luke was staring at Chris.

"What"?

"I don't like you right now Chris , and I will not tolerate you bad mouthing Reid anymore. I know Reid can be a jerk sometimes, but he is a good man, and Katie loves him, and if you can not let this thing with Reid go she may end it with you Chris"

"Doubt it Luke she knows a good thing when she sees it"

"Oh my God you are so conceited, it is no wonder Reid can't get along with you"

Chris smiled, and Luke looked to see if Henry, and Reid were coming, he was worried Reid left already, he hoped not because he didn't want Katie to blame Reid for the night being a big waste of time, but it was turning out that way.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Luke was getting nervous Henry and Reid were not coming back.

"Luke I'm sorry Reid brings out the worst in me"

"Chris I love Reid, and it hurts that my Mom will not accept him but for you to say it that was worse"

"I know I kind of feel bad I hope he didn't leave Katie will hate me"

"I will give Henry 5 more minutes than I will go look for them"

"You two in the bathroom again is that a good idea"?

"Will you stop Chris you are relentless"

"I was kidding I'm trying to break the tension between us"

"Stop going out of your way to hurt Reid that would make me happy"

"I will try"

In the Bathroom

Reid was by the sink washing his hands Henry was talking but Reid had enough.

"Henry go back to the table, I will be out in a few minutes"

"Reid I'm sorry, and I agree Chris was out of line too. I know Katie loves you, and she wants the four of us to get along. I want to give it a try but you have to admit you don't make it easy for any of us"

"You are putting the blame all on me"?

"No see you are putting words in my mouth, I want to make Katie happy. She wants us to have this evening together so please come back to the table if not for Luke than for Katie. She will be heartbroken if we say we can't even have one night together without attacking each other."

"You know I love Katie, and Jacob, and I know Luke wants this night to go well. I thought maybe we could do it but I don't know if we are capable of being friends Henry"

"Can we try you don't have to be my friend but we can tolerate each other for Katie's sake"

"Tolerate now that is a word I can understand I can try to tolerate you, and Chris"

Henry smiled, "Lets go out and eat our food is getting cold"

Reid threw the paper towel in the garbage, and walked out of the bathroom with Henry. Luke saw them coming he pretended to act like he was not worried. Chris kept his mouth shut Reid sat down, and Luke reached over holding his hand.

"I am glad you came back"

"I have not finished my meal " Luke smiled as Reid started to eat while Henry and Chris looked at each other. The four of them were really going to try to get through this night without any more fighting.


End file.
